


Devil summoner: Here it goes again...

by Berto19



Series: Devil summoner [4]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Kissing, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Morning Sickness, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25009597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berto19/pseuds/Berto19
Summary: It's been a year since Jean's last pregnancy and she's being spending the time working on as many cases as she can handle. That all changes when she goes into heat again. Which wouldn't normally be so bad until Narumi can't seem to keep his hands off of her. Will this result in another pregnacy for Jean and Narumi?
Relationships: Narumi/ Jean (original female character)
Series: Devil summoner [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686406
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Yoshitsune returned a few hours later with the flower he promised which I made sure to hide away until the next time I went into heat, thanking the demon for going to all that trouble.

For the next months after my third pregnancy I noticed, or at least Narumi and Yoshitsune did anyway, that I hadn't gone into heat at all. So far I'd been able to focus on training and taking on a few cases which were too easy for a seasoned summoner like Raidou. I didn't even mind that they were easy and once I returned to the agency I sat on the comfortable couch, smiling at my demons Fenrir and Yoshitsune.

"That wasn't much of a fight." I commented and Yoshitsune grinned, hovering as Fenrir nuzzled my legs. "We showed those demons not to mess with us."

"Yeah we did didn't we, Jean?" Yoshitsune replied and even Fenrir chuckled curling up beside the couch for a well earned nap. "You look a little tired, babe. You should take a nap. I'll let you know when Narumi gets back so we can tel him the good news."

"Good idea, Yoshitsune. Here, give this to Narumi as soon as he gets home." I answered with a yawn, handing him the stack of money our client had given me. Once he took them from my fingers he couldn't help giving my cheek a quick peek and I smiled leaning back against the armrest.

Yoshitsune just grinned as I let out a breath closing my eyes and once he was sure I had fallen asleep he hovered at my side, looking down at me with a smile.

"You were amazing, babe. Those demons didn't know what hit them when you used that firearm of yours. Gotta remember to tell Raidou and Gouto all about that. I bet even Gouto's gonna be impressed by you." Yoshitsune whispered as I rolled onto my side not even reacting when he lightly brushed my cheek. You get some sleep, babe."

When Narumi returned home that evening after finishing up a case of his own he stopped walking, grinning when he saw his girlfriend sleeping on the couch. Shutting the door quietly behind him he tiptoed over to her noting that Fenrir was curled up beside her. The demon lifted his head and Narumi smiled, stroking the wolf's soft fur before he gazed down at Jean.

"Jean is very tired." Fenrir told him, stretching before he nudged one of Jean's summoning tubes. "She forgot to send me back."

"I can wake her if you want." Narumi suggested just as I yawned, cracking open an eye and he smiled at me as I sat up rubbing at my eyes. "Sorry to wake you but Fenrir wants to rest in his tube."

"Sorry, Fenrir. I totally forgot." I told him and he just nodded, waiting as I pulled his tube from out of my jacket pocket. In a flash of light he shot into the tube and I let out a breath slipping it back into my jacket before Yoshitsune appeared.

"Here, Narumi. This is from the case Jean took on." Yoshitsune said, trying not to laugh as Narumi's eyebrows shot up. "Yeah I looked at the lady like that too but she wanted to give us that much." He added as Narumi picked up the wad of cash still staring at it.

"Narumi, she gave me that much because thanks to us she didn't have to sell up and move away. The demons causing trouble left without much of a struggle though it did leave me pretty tired." I explained, leaning back against the headrest when Narumi smiled at me.

"You and me both, babe. Might take a nap myself." Yoshitsune yawned and I held up with tube with a tiny grin, watching as he vanished into it. As soon as he disappeared Narumi sat on the edge of the couch leaning down and I smiled as he brushed his lips against mine.

"You did great, Jean. Take as long as you need to recover." Narumi told me but by then I was already falling asleep and he chuckled brushing my forehead before he walked over to turn off the light.

I woke to find a warm blanket spread over me and I smiled to myself knowing that Narumi had left it for me. I dozed for a while until I heard quiet footsteps and I opened my eyes in time to catch Narumi walking towards me.

"Darn I was trying to be quiet." Narumi said and I smiled at him, raising myself up by my elbows. "How are you feeling, Jean?" He asked once he knelt beside me setting a hand down on my shoulder.

"A lot better now I've slept the day away." I replied and he chuckled as I climbed to my feet only to wobble. "Wow need to move around a bit more." I muttered, leaning on his shoulder and he grinned gently pulling me into his arms. Confused I raised both eyebrows as he wrapped his arms around my waist though I couldn't help letting out a shaky breath when he nuzzled my neck.

"You've been working pretty hard since your last pregnancy and I was hoping you'd spend more time resting." Narumi commented, kissing the base of my neck and I sighed draping an arm around his neck. "I also wanted to say how proud I am of how much you've trained and grown as a summoner." He added, unable to resist kissing one side of my neck and when I pressed against his chest he smiled.

"Thanks, Narumi. I wasn't easy battling those demons during the last case but I did it with Fenrir and Yoshitsune's help." I agreed and he chuckled, his tongue slipping into my left ear and I bit back a groan as he tongued my ear. "N...Narumi, I'm not in heat." I mumbled and Narumi lifted his head burying his nose into my hair.

"Mmm...babe, I think you are. All I can smell is you right now and you smell so good...." Narumi trailed off, running on his open palms over my shirt rubbing at my belly. "I could mate with you right now."

"Ugh....that does feel pretty good." I commented, tilting my head back when his hand slipped under my shirt and as his fingernails rubbed my flat stomach I moaned. "Narumi, I haven't been in heat for almost a year." I groaned, arching my back as he started to grind his hips on mine.

"That doesn't change the fact that you're in heat right now. Jean, you've really changed into a amazing summoner since we met." Narumi replied, nuzzling my neck as I slowly ground my body on his and he shuddered as he felt himself growing aroused just by being this close to me.

"You're that impressed?" I whispered, shuddering as he nipped at my shoulder. "Is that why you're so turned on right now?"

"That and the amazing way you smell right now." Narumi muttered, running his tongue along my neck and I groaned his hands moving to my hips and as he ground against me I whined. "Jean, I want to take you into my arms and mate with you all day." He whispered, kissing my throat and I shuddered knowing exactly how he felt.

"I'd like that, Narumi just not in your office. Someone might walk in on us." I mumbled and he chuckled, taking me by the hand before he led me towards the bedroom we shared. We spent the afternoon and some of the evening making love until I groaned, lying beside Narumi who smiled at me panting a little himself.

"That was amazing, Narumi." I mumbled once I got my voice and my breath back and he grinned, leaning over me as I lay back on the bed. "Didn't think I could still go into heat after a year."

"Yeah I guess it's just something you'll have to learn to live with." Narumi agreed, unable to resist kissing my lips as I lay there naked. "Still I'm not complaining if it means I get to make love to you each and everyday."

"You don't hear me complaining, Narumi. Besides you can do that even if I'm not in heat." I whispered, draping an arm around his neck and he chuckled nuzzling my neck. When he shifted over until we were chest to chest I groaned all too aware of his growing erection. "Wow didn't think you'd recover that quickly. Very impressive, Narumi" I told him and he chuckled, rubbing his hips against mine.

"He can when his mate's in heat, Jean. Gives him as much stamina as he needs." Yoshitsune answered, grinning as I turned my head in time to see him hovering there. "Though you could have warned me that you two decided to have sex."

"Yoshitsune, why aren't you trying to mate with me as well?" I asked, groaning as Narumi slid his fingers into me casually stroking me even as my demon watched on amused.

"Well I haven't been close enough to notice that you'd gone into heat, babe. Besides I think you're alright with Narumi taking care of you." Yoshitsune commented, chuckling as Narumi stroked me making me arch my back. "Narumi, you might want to ease up a bit there."

"I...don't think he's listening, Yoshitsune." I groaned, closing my eyes as I felt something building up in me the faster Narumi stroked me with his fingers. When I finally came I moaned Narumi's name and he sat back grinning at me as I closed my eyes panting. "Okay you're impressive." I agreed and Narumi just laughed, leaning over me and I moaned as I felt the very tip of him slide into me.

"Damn, babe. You want him bad don't you?" Yoshitsune said, trying not to laugh at the look of pleasure on my face as Narumi slid in and out of me. "Still you could end up pregnant again. You sure you want to risk that?" He asked as I sat up enough to drape my arms around Narumi's neck. "You put on a ton of weight last time he bred you remember?"

"Like I could forget that. Don't really care if I end up fat and pregnant right now, Yoshitsune. Just want Narumi to make this heat go away." I begged, immediately blushing from how needy I sounded but Narumi just smiled at me as he held me close.

Gentle at first Narumi watched on as I whined, burying my face in his neck and he laughed moving even faster. His thrusts sped up and I groaned, my nails digging into his bare back as he mated with me. "That's it, babe. You want to get big and round again don't you? Belly full of our babies? I can make that happen." He whispered into my ear as he thrust. "You know what I want to hear."

"Y...yes, Narumi. Bred me. Make me big and pregnant with your babies." I agreed and he groaned as he sped up until I cried out groaning as my own climax hit. Still grinning at the thought of making my stomach bulge out Narumi thrust harder until he moaned my name, filling me with his seed. I rested my head on his chest both of us panting heavily and when I finally found the strength to lift my head he kissed my lips.

"Babe, you're going to be so fat now that I've gotten you pregnant." Narumi chuckled and I rolled my eyes, kissing him as Yoshitsune snorted at us. "Come on you love being pregnant."

"You two are hopeless you know that? Narumi just couldn't keep his hands off you could he?" Yoshitsune commented, flying over as I panted. "Still you look very happy."

"Of course she is, Yoshitsune. She's going to be pregnant again with my babies." Narumi answered as I rested my head against his. "Looking forward to it, beautiful?"

"Ask me again when my stomach has a curve." I muttered, exhausted as I closed my eyes and he laughed.

Two weeks later I woke from a nice rest in the afternoon to feel my stomach turning in knots and I groaned, already dreading the next few minutes as I dashed for the bathroom. Hearing me throwing up my lunch into the toilet Narumi sighed. He found me with my head resting on the seat my eyes half closed as I panted.

"That's the third time this week, Jean." Narumi commented, kneeling beside me when I groaned again. This time nothing came up but I didn't lift my head until I felt Narumi's hand on my shoulder. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." He offered as he helped me stand on two wobbly legs and as he guided me towards the shower I let out a breath.

"Didn't have morning sickness the last three times I was pregnant." I groaned as he helped me strip and now naked Narumi ran the shower. Once I was standing under the shower-head I finally relaxed the ache in my stomach disappearing as Narumi stripped, stepping under the spray and I smiled as he held me in his arms.

"Feeling better, Jean?" Narumi asked and I nodded, resting my head on his chest as the hot water washed the sweat from my body. "You look better."

"My stomach doesn't ache too much now. Thanks for taking care of me, Narumi. It can't be much fun having to put up with me throwing up." I replied and he chuckled, kissing the top of my head as he held me close. "I hate feeling queasy."

"It doesn't look like a whole lot of fun, Jean but I like taking care of you. You are pregnant with my babies after all." He commented, unable to resist placing an open palm against the slight curve of my belly. "You already have a belly on you."

"Mmm so I've noticed. Wish I didn't get sick though. Didn't happen the last three times so why now?" I complained and he smiled at me, draping his arm around my waist and I sighed as he gently rubbed his palm back and forth over my belly. "That feels good."

"Does it really, Jean? You look like you enjoy me touching you." Narumi teased, helping me from the shower and as I brushed my teeth still very much naked he smiled at the curve of my growing belly. "You're going to look beautiful in a few more weeks."

"Big and pregnant because of you right?" I asked after I thoroughly cleaned my teeth and he chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You like me even more when I'm pregnant don't you, Narumi?"

"Of course I do, babe. You're going to look so good with a big belly full of our babies." Narumi agreed, cuddling me and I sighed as he stroked my belly. "Just wait for a few more weeks then we'll see how well I bred you."


	2. Chapter 2

After I finished dressing I returned to the office to find Yoshitsune already waiting and with a smile he flew over to me, kissing my cheek before he pushed a cup into my hands.

"What's this?" I asked him, looking down at a light pink liquid and he grinned as I raised it close to my nose, taking a deep breath. "Huh it smells like strawberries."

"It's that flower I told you about remember? The one which can make sure you have a human baby. Or babies." He explained and with a slight smile I raised it towards my lips. Swallowing the entire contents I smiled at the taste and he grinned at me, taking the empty cup from my hands.

"You sure this will work? I mean I am already pregnant." I asked after he set the cup down on Narumi's desk and Yoshitsune nodded, walking in front of me before he gently placed a hand on my slightly curved stomach.

"Definitely, Jean. It's worked on other women over the years even after they're pregnant." Yoshitsune agreed, running his palms up and down my stomach. "Besides I'm sure that Narumi would like to have a son or daughter to raise."

"I want that too but the last time I got my hopes up it didn't happen. I mean I'm happy that Lyka and my daughters are going to live together but it would have been wonderful to raise them myself." I answered in a small voice and Yoshitsune climbed to his feet. I blinked when he pulled me into his arms and after a pause I wrapped my arms around his waist enjoying the hug he gave me. "Thanks, Yoshitsune."

"You're very welcome but I promise that this time you'll have a baby you can raise. The morning sickness is new for you though." Yoshitsune commented and I snorted, rubbing my stomach. "That's three times isn't it?"

"Not that I want to be reminded but I have been feeling queasy lately. At first I thought it might have been something I ate not agreeing with me but when I noticed that I'd put on weight I put two and two together. The slight curve of my stomach kind of gives it away though." I replied as I walked towards the couch, helped into it by Yoshitsune even though I was more than capable of sitting all on my own.

"It's only a slight curve but it doesn't matter. You're pregnant by a week which isn't surprising since you and Narumi have been pretty active lately." Yoshitsune told me, laughing when my cheeks turned a bright red.

"Is that your roundabout way of saying we've been mating like animals?" Narumi answered as he walked through the doorway fixing his tie and I nodded, still sporting two very red cheeks. Getting a nod from my demon Narumi just grinned at me crossing the room before he planted a kiss on the top of my head. "Hey I was intentionally trying to get Jean pregnant this time."

"Of course that's the only reason you've been so attentive to me." I snorted and Narumi laughed, draping an arm around my shoulders and I smiled when he kissed my cheek. "Still I enjoyed every single minute of it."

"That was the idea, babe. But it worked didn't it?" Narumi chuckled and I nodded, watching with a smirk when he ran his left hand over my stomach.

"As everyone can see." I replied, rolling my eyes at him. "Now how about making your pregnant girlfriend something to eat?"

"Of course, Jean. I was thinking that we could use some of the money you received from that case on a nice lunch." Narumi suggested and I nodded, already going over the menu in my head. Noting the smile I had Narumi and Yoshitsune exchanged a grin which I noticed though I decided not to comment.

We arrived at the restaurant less than half an hour later and after Yoshitsune helped me into a seat, earning us some odd looks, I picked up a menu scanning it for several seconds before I smiled at Narumi. "Soba noodles right, Jean?" Narumi asked and I nodded, setting down the menu as Yoshitsune looked on amused. "How about you, Yoshitsune?"

"Same for me. Thanks, Narumi." Yoshitsune agreed and I grinned when we all ended up ordering the same. Later on I wiped my mouth, feeling pleasantly full and as I leaned back slightly in my chair Narumi smiled at me. "That was a great meal." He commented and I nodded as I climbed from my seat. Taking me by the hand Narumi walked the few blocks back to the agnecy and as Yoshitsune flew alongside us I let out a breath, causing both men to stare at me.

"Sorry just feeling a little light-headed." I apologized and Narumi squeezed my hand, looking at me until I cleared my throat. "I'll be fine, guys. I might take a nap when we get home." I suggested and Narumi nodded though I noticed a look of concern pass between him and Yoshitsune before we resumed the short walk back to the agency.

We arrived back in time to find Raidou and Gouto already there and once they saw Narumi holding my hand Raidou gave me a smile and a nod. "There you three are. We came back here an hour ago." Gouto commented, curled up on the desk and Narumi snorted at the cat as he leapt down.

"We just went to get lunch." Narumi replied, running his free hand through his curly locks. "And I'm explaining myself to a cat. Perfect."

"It's alright, Gouto. I've been staying inside a lot lately and Narumi suggested I get out for some fresh air and sunshine." I explained, releasing my grip on Narumi's hand and after I walk the short distance to the couch I sit heavily. As I lean back Gouto looked over at Narumi who crossed his arms looking at the cat who padded over to me.

"Something wrong with Jean, Gouto?" Raidou asked, curious and after staring directly at me for a few seconds Gouto chuckled.

"Narumi, did you get Jean pregnant again?" Gouto commented and Raidou's eyes widen as I fight back a snigger at the look of shock on the younger summoner's face. Then Raidou can't help himself and he grinned at me amused as I looked over at Yoshitsune my demon with a big grin on his face.

"She went into heat and I couldn't help myself. Not that it's any of your business, Gouto." Narumi grumbled as the cat padded over to him next, staring up at my boyfriend with his head tilted to one side. "Anyway Jean didn't mind. Ask her yourself."

"It's true, Gouto. I started going into heat again a few weeks ago and it just sort of happened. I think I spend more time being pregnant than I do being a summoner." I agreed and that set Narumi off and he started to chuckle only to start really laughing when Yoshitsune rolled his eyes, a faint smile on my demon's face.

A few days later I rolled over in the bed we shared and Narumi gave me a sleepy smile, draping an arm around my waist as I snugged against his chest. "Morning, babe." He yawned and I let out a breath burying my head into his chest and he chuckled. "Not feeling up to talking huh?"

"Still sleepy and warm." I mumbled, eyes closing and he snorted as I draped my arm around his waist this time. "Don' wanna wake up yet."

"Me too but I have to open the agency. You on the other hand can sleep as much as you want." Narumi answered and I sighed as he gave me a one-armed hug, reluctantly shifting away when I tried to keep Narumi in bed. "Sorry, babe but I have to work." Narumi added and after a pause I felt something warm spread over me.

"Mm...thanks, Narumi." I mumbled as I pulled the blanket around me and Narumi chuckled at the sight of only my head poking out. Kneeling he ran his fingers through my hair and I closed my eyes not knowing that I'd fallen asleep until I woke to find Yoshitsune standing at my bedside.

Once he saw I was awake, more or less anyway, he grinned at me. Kneeling he waited as I struggled to sit yawning as I did. "I was wondering how long you were gonna sleep, Jean." He commented as I scratched the top of my head, still half asleep and his grin grew. "Sure you're up for the day?" He teased as I pushed myself to my feet, pulling the blanket around me before I stumbled in the general direction of the bathroom.

After using the toilet I stumbled under the shower-head not even looking over as Yoshitsune leaned against the wall, grinning as I started the shower. I had barely finished running the water as hot as I could when I felt his hand on my shoulder and I blinked as he gently stripped me.

"What exactly are you doing, Yoshistune?" I asked and he just grinned tugging me into a hug. "Oh okay."

"I just thought you could use some attention while Narumi's opening the agency." Yoshitsune answered, helping me under the shower and I just nodded, secretly pleased as he helped wash my body. After drying myself with a fresh towel I dressed in a white shirt and a pair of skirt, silently hoping that I wouldn't have to shop for bigger shirts for a while. "I think it'll be a while until that shirt doesn't fit you anymore." He added, unable to resist placing a hand on my growing middle.

"I hope so." I replied, intertwining my fingers through his before we walked into the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing at the window Narumi looked out at the city below, occassionally sipping at his coffee as he waited for his girlfriend to walk in. Which I did followed by Yoshitsune and Narumi frowned his attention on our hands until Yoshitsune rolled his eyes at my boyfriend.

"Jean's only two weeks along and you're already getting jealous just from us hand-holding." Yoshitsune pointed out and Narumi blinked, the earlier anger he felt slipping away as my demon led me over to Narumi. "You really need to calm down, detective. I'm just doing what you should be." He added with a faint grin as Narumi cleared his throat, unable to stop his teeth from grinding together when my demon kissed my cheek.

"Narumi, if you keep doing that you'll grind your teeth down to your gums." I warned and Narumi sighed, taking a sip of his coffee as he focused on the view from the window. "You shouldn't rile him up, Yoshistune. He's probably just being overprotective." I added with a faint smile, stepping over to Narumi who blinked when I draped both of my arms around his waist.

"I understand, Narumi why you're acting like this." I told him and he turned around so he was facing me. "You just want to keep me safe right?" I asked him and he nodded breaking into a grin when I hugged him.

"Of course I do, Jean. I would protect you with my life." Narumi agreed, brushing a kiss against my forehead and Yoshitsune snorted, rolling his eyes at Narumi who just raised an eyebrow at the demon. "I stand by what I said, Yoshitsune."

"Whatever. Now are there any cases Jean can take? I'm itching for a good fight." Yoshitsune answered and I blinked at Narumi who shook his head looking down at me when I frowned at him.

"You can't go out there, Jean. Not while you're pregnant." Narumi answered, blinking when I moved away from him crossing my arms against my chest. "Babe, be resonable."

"Narumi, I'm only two weeks along and besides I can handle myself out there. I've already proven that to you." I argued and he sighed, slowly shaking his head at me and I spun on my heel moving away from him when he tried to drap an arm around my shoulders.

"Narumi, you know I can protect her and she has Fenrir, Lililm and Ukobach to support her as well." Yoshitsune explained, hovering in front of me placing an arm on my left shoulder as he stared at Narumi. "You need to trust her."

"If something happens to her I'll hold you personally responsible, Yoshitsune." Narumi finally answered and I grinned at Yoshitsune as Narumi stepped forward. "Nothing dangerous alright?"

"Of course, Narumi. Now what cases do you have?" I asked him, giving Yoshitsune a grateful smile once Narumi headed back to his desk. After rummaging around for several seconds he pulled out a sheet skimming through it before he returned to my side.

"Okay so I have two cases that are too easy for Raidou to handle." Narumi told me and I raised an eyebrow at him until he cleared his throat. "I mean that they're not dangerous, Jean." He quickly added and I nodded looking over the cases with a faint smile.

"This one seems pretty easy. Finding a missing cat." I replied and Yoshistune, reading over my shoulder, fixed Narumi with a raised eyebrow this time. "Don't look so upset, Yoshitsune. I did make a promise."

"Fine, Jean. We'll go and find your missing cat." Yoshitsune sighed and I nodded, handing the paper back to Narumi before I grasped Yoshitsune's hand tugging him towards the door. "Alright I'm going, I'm going."

Once we made it outside I let out a breath and Yoshistune stared at me. "Jean, are you feeling alright? You look a little pale." He said and I just shrugged, walking a few steps into the city until he set his hand down on my shoulder. "You can tell me you know."

"Just feeling a little weak but I'll be fine once I get outside in the fresh air." I admitted and he nodded, hovering at my side as we started to search for the cat. "Okay so the cat's grey with a white paw and her name is April. A single cat shouldn't be too hard to find."

"I hope so, Jean. We shouldn't stay out too long if you're tired." Yoshitsune agreed and I snorted at him heading towards the nearest alleyway and he shook his head following close behind me. We tried the first alleyway and even though we did find two cats they weren't the one we needed to bring back. As we headed further into the city we came across another cat who nearly fit the description but it was missing the white paw.

"Jean, we're not going to find one grey cat in this city. Maybe we should head back." Yoshitsune told me later that afternoon but I just shook my head, determined to find the cat and solve this case. Rolling his eyes at me he followed at my heels and after sepnding another hour searching I started to feel woozy and when I sat on the edge of the street Yoshistune shot in front of me.

"Jean, what's wrong?" Yoshistuen asked, kneeling in front of me when I wiped my forehead. "Come on let's head back." He suggested and I sighed as he offered his hand.

"I guess you're right. I am feeling a little tired from all the walking we did." I agreed only to hear a meow and I blinked as a cat wandered over to me. I stayed perfectly still as the cat apporached me and after a few more seconds it stepped over to me, purring softly before it rubbed its head against my legs.

"It looks like the cat in the description, Jean." Yoshistune whispered and I just smiled, reaching out slowly to pat the cat's head. "See if you can pick it up." He suggested, watching with a slight smile as I stroked the cat's head. Still purring it crouched down before it leapt into my arms and I smiled stroking its back as I stared down at the cat, noting the grey fur and the one white paw.

"Who's a good kitty?" I told the cat who meowed, enjoying the attention and Yoshistune grinned at me. "Pretty sure this is the cat Narumi sent me to find."

"Yeah looks like it. Let's head back to the agency." Yoshistune agreed and I nodded, carefully climbing to my feet still holding the cat. Not minding one bit April just purred, content to be carried the entire way back to the agency. I made it back to the agency with tired, aching feet but with a smile on my face when I walked into the building holding the missing cat.

As soon as he saw me walking into the office Narumi hurried over and I rolled my eyes as he checked me over. "I'm perfectly fine, Narumi. I found April." I announced and he raised an eyebrow at me until Yoshistune gently took April from me. "The missing cat, Narumi." I added with a groan, heading towards the couch. Once I lowered myself onto it I leaned my head back happy to be sitting on something more comfortable than the ground.

"Good work. I'll give the owner a call so they can pick her up." Narumi offered and I nodded, resting my head on one of the armrests. It felt like I'd barely closed my eyes when I heard foosteps and I cracked open my eyes with a groan in time to see Raidou and Gouto enter the office, the former giving me a faint smile.

"We were trying to be quiet, Jean." Raidou told me and I just shrugged sitting up as he headed my way. "I heard you brought back that missing cat."

"April? I had Yoshitsune's help but April did just wander over to me when I was sitting down taking a break from all that walking." I replied, rubbing at my eyes. "I was going to tackle the other case but I think my poor legs can't take anymore walking today."

"Probably for the best, Jean. You look worn out if you don't mind me pointing that out." Yoshitsune agreed and I nodded at him, dragging myself to my feet where I wobbled until Yoshistune shot forward draping an arm around my shoulders to keep me steady."Easy there, babe. Let's get you to bed before you faint on me."

"Good idea. I wasn't out that long but I'm exhausted." I agreed, letting my demon lead me towards the comfortable bed I shared with Narumi. We didn't get much further then the hallway when Narumi walked into view and once he saw me leaning on Yoshitsune he shook his head, frowning at me.

"Narumi, I'm just a little tired okay? No need to get so worked up." I sighed but he just continued to stare at me until I rolled my eyes. "Guess I'm in trouble huh?"

"Jean, this is why I didn't want you running around. I thought you just needed to rest your feet when you came back but now?" Narumi told me moving to my side and Yoshitsune snorted, waiting until Narumi draped an arm around my shoulders before he stepped back.

"I'm going to rest in my tube so 'night, babe." Yoshitsune told me giving me a quick kiss on the cheek before he lifted off the ground, disappearing into his tube.

"Look I'm not mad at you but you should have told me you were this tired." Narumi answered as he walked me slowly back to our bedroom. Once I was sitting on the bed he knelt beside me and I forced a weak smiole onto my lips when he gave my shoulder a pat.

"Did April's owner show up and get her?" I asked him and he nodded, watching as I started to pull off my shoes. "That's a relief. I didn't see her after I woke up so I wasn't sure."

"Yeah she showed up not long after I gave her a call. Turns out the cat belongs to a young girl about Raidou's age." Narumi explained, pulling off my shoes and I blinked at him. "Thanks to you April was returned to her unharmed."

"I guess so, Narumi. Thanks for the help." I said, lying on the blanket without undressing and he grinned at me leaning over before he pulled the blanket over me.

"You're welcome. I'll come by and wake you when dinner's ready. How's that?" Narumi asked me, stroking my hair after I turned onto my right side.

"Perfect." I sighed as I closed my eyes not hearing footsteps as I started to doze off. As soon as Narumi straightened he saw Raidou who stared at me then Narumi with a faint smile.

"She's stronger than you think, Narumi." Raidou pointed out and Narumi nodded, leaving the room as quietly as he could before he closed the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks I took on the cases that weren't a challenge for Raidou, or so Gouto said though I was more than convinced it was only because they were safer. But it gave me something to do and for that I was grateful though after I hit my first month Narumi seemed to get more protective.

"Narumi, I can dress myself." I sighed, trying not to roll my eyes as he grabbed my shirt before I could.

"I know, babe but I just want to make sure you don't hurt yourself." Narumi answered, not liking the stare I gave him or the crossed arms straight afterwards. Knowing he'd crossed a line he sighed slipping the shirt on over my shoulders and after a pause I finally dropped my arms at my sides.

"Narumi, I can't really get hurt pulling on my shirt. I appreciate the care you've been giving me but I have solved more cases since April the cat." I explained, adjusting my shirt so that it covered my bra before I buttoned it.

"Jean, you've been working so hard the last few weeks and I just thought you could use a a break. You're only a month into your pregnancy but I just want to make sure you'te okay." Narumi answered, chewing his lip before I gave his shoulder a light pat.

"I'm perfectly fine, Narumi but I have been careful every time I go outside. All of my demons have been keeping me safe and I always make sure to call you if I'm going to be longer than I thought." I told him, liking the way he draped an arm around my shoulders.

"I shouldn't be so protective should I?" Narumi chuckled and I nodded, my lips curling into a smile when he brushed a kiss against my lips. "But I can't help it, babe. You look good with a pregnant belly on you."

"Narumi, when I'm walking around with my jacket on you can't even tell I'm pregnant." I pointed out and he just smiled pulling me into his arms.

"Hey I know and that's what counts, Jean." Narumi answered, nuzzling my neck and I smiled to myself when he slid his open palm under my shirt gently stroking my belly. Once I began to hum he chuckled. "That's right, Jean. You like to be reminded that I made you pregnant in the first place." He added, kissing the length of my neck as his fingers found my bellybutton and as he rubbed his thumb against it he buried his face in my hair.

"How could I forget that, Narumi after all the sex we had leading up to my pregnancy?" I whispered, tilting my head back when he opened the lowest two buttons of my shirt stroking my skin.

"That belly's getting bigger everyday and I helped it get there. " Narumi muttered. As he nuzzled my throat I tilted my head back Narumi's hands moving to my shirt before he opened it his mouth moving to my neck and as he sucked at my skin he cradled my belly. "Wonder how long it'll be until people notice how big you're getting?"

"It could be months from now before I really start to show." I told him and Narumi lifted his head giving my throat another much longer kiss.

"Maybe, maybe not, Jean." Narumi whispered kissing my throat and neck and before I realized it he had stripped me of my shirt. "You already look gorgeous and you're only a month along." He muttered into my ear and I smiled to myself as he nuzzled my neck.

"You can't wait until I'm showing can you, Narumi?" I whispered and he nodded unable o resist giving me one heart pounding kiss. "Now are you going to make me something to eat because I'm starving."

"Of course I am, babe. Can't have my girlfriend getting hungry." Narumi chuckled, grabbing my shirt before he helped me into it. Once I was fully dressed in a shirt, skirt and a jacket he set me down on the bed before he slipped on my shoes tying them for me despite my eye rolls. "Now that I'm ready to go where are we going?"

"It's a secret, Jean but I promise you'll love the food there." Narumi answered chuckling when I folded my arms over my chest. "Aww don't look at me like that. Besides you've had food there before and you claimed it was the best meal you've ever had." He added with a smirk and after a pause I raised an eyebrow linking arms with him when he held out his own.

"Okay so I trust you but it's not nice keeping secrets from me, Narumi." I complained and he just laughed pressing a kiss against my cheek before we started to head for the door. After a short walk we took a ride on the streetcar and as we travelled towards Shinoda I began to feel slightly annoyed with my boyfriend though when we arrived at the Nameless shrine I found myself growing very confused.

"Don't worry, babe. We're nearly there just a few more minutes." Narumi assured me and I snorted still very curious as we crossed the dirt path that led to the shrine. As soon as Narumi rang the bell I heard light footsteps and I smiled as the Herald stepped out of the shadows, nodding towards us.

"Hello, Mr Narumi. Hello, Jean. It is nice to see you both again. Would you like me to send you to the Dark Realm of Tsukodho-Cho?" She asked with a slight bow and when Narumi nodded I blinked at him.

"Why the dark realm?" I asked Narumi who just grinned at me and I sighed not sure if I should travel until the Herald smiled at me. "He's keeping secrets from me." i told her and she nodded, whispering the words that would send us into the dark realm of the capital. I held onto Narumi's arm a little tighter as we were swept into the darkness and I closed my eyes tight my heart beating faster before Narumi stroked my cheek.

"It's okay, Jean. You can open your eyes." Narumi told me and I peeked out still worried until two familiar demons stood before us and I managed a weak laugh as Cybele swept me into a hug only to relax her grip once she remembered. "Relax, Cybele. Jean still has a long time to go."

"That's okay. It's nice to see you and Raja Naga again, Cybele." I laughed and she smiled at me, giving me a quick squeeze before Raja Naga slithered forward giving my hand a squeeze.

"Nice to see you too, Jean. Narumi told us you were expecting again and possibly a human baby too." Raja Naga answered and I nodded as Narumi draped an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah though it'll be a while until I really look pregnant. How are the kids?" I asked them only to feel someone dash into me and I yelped only staying upright with Narumi's help as five Lilims nearly knocked me over in their rush to hug me.

"Easy girls. You need to be careful with Jean okay? She's expecting." Cybele told them trying not laugh as each hugged me. "Now are you ready to eat?" She asked me only for the nine of us to hear a loud gurgle and I tried very hard not to blush as everyone else laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Raja Naga laughed as he and Cybele led us further into the dark realm. I was a little surprised to find that they lived in a house about the same size of mine back home and as they led us through the front door Narumi gave me a tiny grin holding my hand the whole way there.

As we walked through the house I noticed that depsite demons living here it looked exactly like a house in Tsukudo-Cho and that brought a faint smile to my face. "This is a nice house." I told Cybele and she smiled at me, nodding before they lead us towards a dinining table. Narumi helped me into a seat and I grinned at him secretly pleased he was being so attentive to me even though I had barely passed my first month.

I could smell something wonder coming from the direction of the kicthen and I couldn't help being a little impatient as Cybele and Raja Naga joined us, both demons carrying over several bowls. As soon as they set them down before they took a seat themselves, handing out cutlery I noticed that we were eating the exact same meal I'd been given during one of my earlier pregnancies. "Once again this looks wonderful." I told Cybele and Raja Naga and Cybele giggled, Raja Naga grinning as I started to eat Narumi letting out a snort at my eargerness.

I didn't care finishing before everyone else and when Cybele smiled at me I grinned back, Narumi snorting with laughter at how fast I'd finished my own meal. Rolling my eyes at him I had a smile on my face when Cybele offered me a large bowl. "Here, Jean. There's plenty more if you're still hungry." She said and I nodded at her, letting her scoop some more of the meal she'd worked on into my empty bowl.

A second helping later I was sitting at the table feeling pretty full and Narumi just grinned at me helping me from the table when I stood. "Thanks, Narumi but I can still walk." I laughed and he just chuckled at me as we headed for the sofa a few feet away.

"For now, beautiful but probably not for much longer." Narumi teased and I rolled my eyes taking a seat and after he sat beside me he draped an arm around my waist.

"Very funny, Narumi. I have a long way to go." I reminded him looking up when Cybele and Raja Naga started to gather up the bowls. "Would you like some extra help?"

"Thanks for the offer, Jean but we'll be fine. We cook for a large family all the time." Cybele reminded me giggling when my cheeks reddened. "You two should head back in case your summoner friend shows up. He must be wondering where you and Narumi went to."

"Actually I left Raidou a note before so he wouldn't worry. But yeah I probably should take my girlfriend home." Narumi answered kissing my cheek after he helped me to my feet. "Is there a shortcut we can take? We asked a friend to send us to the dark realm and I really don't want Jean getting into trouble." He added giving me a quick grin when I snorted.

"I can take care of myself." I pointed out and he just shrugged giving me a one-armed hug. "Still it would be nice to get a quicker way back."

"Of course. While I clean up here could you take them through the shortcut, Raja?" Cybele asked her husband and Raja Naga nodded, giving his wife a kiss on the cheek before he slithered towards the front door. We barely made it outside before I ended up getting hugged by their Lilim children and after I said my goodbyes Narumi noticed a faint smile on my lips.

We returned to Narumi's detective agency two hours later and once Narumi opened the door he walked me inside. "It was nice visiting them but I'm glad to be off my feet." I sighed as I sank into the sofa and Narumi smiled, leaving for long enough to make tea.

"I thought you could use a drink. Thought I'd join you as well." Narumi explained once I saw he had two cups of tea in his hand. "Here you go."

He joined me on the sofa smiling when I rested my head on his shoulder. "Why don't you get some rest, Jean?" He suggested once I started to doze off giving him a raised eyebrow until I yawned. "You need as much rest as you can get." He added giving my belly a light pat and I sighed kissing his cheek before I lay on the sofa.

He wasn't kidding when he said I looked tired because the next thing I knew the sun had set and Narumi was closing up for the night. "Ready for bed?" He asked me as I sat rubbing at my eyes and after he walked over I looked around the room. "if you're looking for Raidou he already went to bed." Narumi explained as I climbed from the sofa.

"That's good. Didn't hear him come in." I answered as Narumi followed me towards our bedroom though just as we reached the door Narumi lightly stroked my cheek before his fingers intertwined through mine.

"You were pretty tired, Jean. Bedtime for the pair of us." Narumi said stifling a yawn and I nodded as we headed inside the bedroom. Stripping down to my shirt and underwear I lay on the bed cuddling Narumi once he lay beside me on the bed just in his shorts. "Easy, girl. Too tired for that." He teased and I just snorted at him burying my head in his chest.

"So I am, Narumi. Stop getting weird ideas." I mumbled closing my eyes as he chuckled at me, draping an arm around my waist before he held me against his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

"Narumi, for the last time I can handle this. Tae wanted to check out an old building that used to be a mental asylum for her newspaper and Raidou's going too just to make sure nothing happens." I grumbled as Narumi leaned against his desk barely looking at me when I crossed my arms. "Why can't you trust me to take care of myself?"

"I do trust you, Jean but you're carrying our baby and I don't want anything to happen to you." Narumi replied stepping forward to stroke my hair until I moved out of range and as I started to pace he sighed. "You know you shouldn't be running around when Raidou's more than capable of handling this himself." He added knowing instantly he'd said too much when I narrowed my eyes at him.

"So you think because I'm carrying our child I can't do anything?" I asked and he sighed not knowing what to say. "Well I'm going with Raidou and Tae and you can't stop me." I added, rushing towards the door before Narumi had time to think of a response. Annoyed, Narumi crossed his arms as I turned my head as soon as I reached the door.

"Fine then. If something happens to you or our kid I don't care. Your fault for being so stubborn." Narumi snapped and I froze as he turned his back chewing his lip as I stared at his back. Shaking my head at how cold he'd suddenly become I opened the door and he yerked as I slammed the door as hard as I could wiping at my suddenly streaming eyes as I headed outside.

Once I stepped into the sunlight Tae and Raidou turned around instantly frowing once they saw me wiping at my eyes with my sleeve. "Jean, what happened?" Tae asked, offering me a handkerchef from her purse and I took it with a grateful nod, wiping my eyes as I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"Narumi didn't want me to go with you." I sniffed, wiping at my eyes when they started to tear up again. "He doesn't think I can handle myself even if I'm a summoner."

"Jean, he said a lot more than that didn't he?" Raidou asked and I nodded unable to form words so instead I followed Raidou and Gouto along the sidewalk. "You can tell us when we get there if you want." He added and I just nodded, walking alongside Tae who chewed her lip giving me a tiny smile and a nod.

I didn't tell them until after we reached the abandoned building and I grimaced, staring at the roof that looked like it could cave in at any moment. Noting the frown on my lips Gouto exchanged a quick word with Raidou and I blinked as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"If you don't feel comfortbale going in there I can go with Tae. I know you can handle yourself but it would be better if I checked it out first." Raidou told me and after some careful thought I nodded at him letting out a breath as I found a comfortable spot on the path before I summoned Yoshitsune.

"Hey, babe." Yoshitsune said with a grin only to frown once he saw me sitting on the ground my lower lip quivering as I watched my friends entering the deserted building. "Aren't you going to follow them?" He asked me hovering beside me when I slowly shook my head and after a pause he knelt setting his hand on my shoulder. "Babe, what's wrong?"

Swallowing I repeated as well as I could what Narumi had told me and Yoshitsune narrowed his eyes looking past me towards the path we'd just walked. Once I saw how badly Yoshitsune's hands were shaking I reached over and he blinked turning his attention back to me in time to see a sad smile on my lips. "It's not worth getting mad at Narumi, Yoshitsune. He didn't mean it I know."

"Jean, I know why he's acting so overprotective of you." Yoshitsune commented and I blinked as he leaned over lightly patting my stomach. "He's only trying to protect you and the baby in your belly. He is the father after all and he's just acting like a mate should be."

"I guess so." I sighed after a few seconds and Yoshitsune gave me a tiny smile. "Still he shouldn't say things like that. Of course I'm not going to rush into danger and put myself and this baby in danger."

"Yeah Narumi just couldn't stop you from leaving and he let his frustration get the better of him. Sometimes male demons can get like that with their mates when their mates are pregnant." Yoshitsune commented as he helped me stand, giving my hand a squeeze as I stared at the building. "Not sure that you should go in there, Jean though. Doesn't look that safe to me." He added and I wanted to disagree until I heard shouting coming from inisde the building.

For once I stepped back just in time to see Gouto rushing towards the entrance, Raidou and Tae right behind him. I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong until Yoshitsune grabbed my arm and I yelped as he lifted me into his arms darting away from the building in time to hear a loud creaking sound.

We barely made it as the building collapsed in on itself, dust spreading rapidly towards everyone and I coughed as Yoshitsune held his arm out blocking the dust from hitting me. "What...what the heck was that?" I managed to ask once the dust finally settled and Raidou stepped towards me his black cape and school uniform now dark grey and after he shook off some of the dust from his hat he fixed me with a thin frown.

"We only managed to get through three rooms when a demon calling itself Nebiros appeared. Tae didn't notice it too busy taking photos of the old building so I summoned Orthrus. Our fight must have done more dmaage to the place than I thought." Raidou commented and Gouto rolled his eyes looking at the younger summoner with a fixed stare. "We barely made it out."

"So I can see, Raidou. I'm just glad no one got hurt." I replied and Tae shook her head at us walking over as she brushed the dust from her dress.

"That doesn't help me, Raidou. Now I'll never finished that article about the abandoned asylum. My boss is not going to happy and neither am I." Tae answered and I just smiled at her leaving the reporter with a blank stare. "I don't understand what's so funny."

"Tae, you were nearly crushed by a collapsing buidling and you're upset by that?" I pointed out and after a long awakward pause she finally sighed giving me a slight nod. "I understand why you're upset but Raidou fought off a demon while you were taking photos."

"There was a demon?" Tae asked and when Raidou nodded she finally grinned. "See? I told Narumi bringing you along was a good idea." She added, lightly nudging Raidou who just sighed nodding slightly at her.

"Actually Narumi was the one who suggested it." Gouto explained as we started to head back to the agency. "I'm pretty sure that Jean can walk, Yoshitsune." He said and Yoshitsune smiled at the cat the demon still carrying me.

"It's fine, Gouto. Truthfully I am a little tired and I doubt I could walk all the way back." I admitted and he chuckled walking at my side as Yoshitsune grinned, getting some very strange looks from Tae. "It's okay, Tae. My demon Yoshitsune's carrying me right now." I explained and she nodded though I noticed her glancing at me from time to time with a slight frown on her face.

As soon as the door to his agency opened Narumi swallowed climbing to his feet once he saw Yoshitsune carrying me in his arms. "What happened, Jean?" He said heading towards me as Yoshitsune gently set me down on the floor. After taking a breath I fixed my eyes on Narumi who paused staring at me when I frowned at him.

"I stayed outside, Narumi so I wasnt in any danger. Not that you care." I told him waiting patiently as he stared back at me. After a long and awkward pause he finally closed his eyes rubbing at the bridge of his nose. I barely even realized Tae had excused herself though when I saw Raidou and Gouto headed back towards the door I gave them a nod turning my attention back to Narumi who let out a sigh.

"Jean, what I said earlier....I didn't mean any of it. I just....I just worry when you walk off without me and I can't be there to protect you." Narumi explained, swallowing a lump in his throat when I stepped close enough to pull him into a hug and he relaxed giving me a hug back. Relaxing his grip a few seconds later he smiled at me reaching down before he gently patted my jacket. "I really don't want you or our baby getting hurt."

"I don't either you idiot. I know you want to protect me but I can really handle myself. Yoshitsune said that you're just acting like an overprotective mate so I guess I should be grateful that you care enough to get annoyed at me." I told him and he raised an eyebrow looking at Yoshitsune who just shrugged with a smirk on his lips.

"Alright so I promise not to go overboard if you take it easier for the next few months. I know I'm asking a lot of you, Jean but I just don't want anything to happen to you." Narumi apologized and I nodded, noting that he hadn't removed his hand from my stomach. "It's kind of hard seeing you running around without me."

"Next time I'll make you come with me. How about that, Narumi?" I offered and he nodded immediately ignoring Yoshitsune who just snorted at him.

True to his agreement whenever I went with Raidou during a case Narumi followed keeping me within his sight at all times. Which at first was kind of cute that he was so protective until a few weeks later when I sighed for the third time as he helped me into my shirt.

"I know you mean well but I really don't need help putting on a shirt, Narumi. I do know how to dress myself and that hasn't changed since I became pregnant." I told him and he just fixed me with a faint smile slipping the shirt on though when he didn't make a move to button it I shook my head. I had barely touched the buttons when he reached around and I blinked as his arms encircled my waist his lips brushing the base of my neck.

"Babe, I can't help myself and you know why." Narumi whispered, taking a deep breath as one of his hands shifted down. When he rested his open palm on my growing stomach I felt my lips curl into a smile. "Don't mind me saying this but you put on a lot of weight over the last few weeks. Still can't believe you're only three months along now." He commented and I nodded, sighing as he nuzzled my neck.

"My belly just kind of grew in the last week." I admitted, humming faintly when he ran his fingers over my stomach. "I've noticed how much attention you've been giving me and I have to say I kind of like it. Not having fun with the sudden weight gain but it's not all bad when you're being so sweet and gentle towards me."

"Of course, Jean. You are carrying our baby after all so it's the least I can do. Besides I've said it before but you look amazing with a belly on you. Wonder how big you're going to get as your due date gets closer." Narumi commented, chuckling softly when I tilted my head back as he slowly rubbed my belly.

"Hopefully not much bigger than it is already. Glad I'm just having the one." I replied noting with a faint smile when I felt a kiss on the tip of my left ear.

"Not the only thing I've noticed that's getting bigger, Jean." Narumi teased and I gasped as he reached up cupping my bra. "Haven't been paying enough attention to these."

"You know why that happened don't you?" I shot back not hiding a faint smile when he leaned down though just as we started to kiss, Narumi starting to unhook my bra, we heard a low whistle and I blinked as Narumi turned his head. "Perfect timing, Yoshitsune." I sighed as Narumi's attention turned to Yoshitsune, the demon leaning on one of the bedroom's walls.

"Sorry, babe but you know I can't help checking up on you. I might not be the father of that baby in your belly but I'm still your demon." He pointed out, strolling over as Narumi hugged me to his chest giving the demon his most annoyed glare which just made Yoshitsune chuckle. "Very terrifying, Narumi."

"You could have given us a few more minutes....or an hour." Narumi grumbled and I just nodded, cupping his chin before I gave his lips a brush with my own giggling at the wide-eyed stare he gave me in response. "Still I guess I should open the office soon though it is tempting to stay in here with you." He added with a slight frown and I nodded, kissing the tip of his nose before I slipped away from him carefully buttoning up my shirt.

"Narumi, I could use some breakfast and we need the money to do that." I pointed out and with a shrug and a sigh he started to grab his clothes unable to stop himself from staring at me as I grabbed the pants that matched my jacket. As I slipped them on he let out a low whistle and I snorted ignoring him though once I was dressed he draped an arm around my waist planting a kiss on my lips I felt down to my toes as I wandered into the office with a silly smile on my lips.


	6. Chapter 6

Now taking up space on the couch I amused myself by watching Narumi as he opened the agency my eyes tracking his every movement. When he finally sat at his desk he had a faint smile on his lips all too aware that I'd been watching him this whole time.

It wasn't until the latest of Narumi's clients, a middle-aged woman looking for her youngest daughter, left that I stretched. As soon as Raidou followed her out, Narumi promising to look into her sudden disappearance, Yoshitsune yawned sitting beside me on the couch.

"Babe, when do we leave? I'm so bored." He complained and I grinned lightly patting his shoulder as I climbed from the couch stretching my aching back.

"Jean, I already sent Raidou to handle that one. He's the best summoner in the business." Narumi answered, chewing on his lip when I blinked at him. As soon as he saw me crossing my arms with a sour look on my face he sighed climbing from his usual spot behind the desk before he walked over to me. "Babe, I don't mean it like that."

"Of course you do. How many times do we have to go over this? I might be pregnant but that doesn't mean I can't handle a missing person's case." I complained not moving even when he draped an arm around my waist. "Just when I thought you trusted me too."

"Jean, don't be like that. You know how much I want to send you out but I just can't." Narumi answered and I rolled my eyes moving away when he tried to pull me into a hug. "Yoshitsune, talk some sense into her will you?" He sighed heading into the kitchen and I snorted crossing the room to the desk where I sat myself down with a sour look on my face.

"Babe, he's acting like an overprotective mate again especially now that you're getting further along in your pregnancy." Yoshitsune commented, hovering nearby as I grabbed a stack of paper from inside Narumi's desk. "What are you going to do?"

"Tell Narumi what I really think about how overprotective he's being." I grumbled as I slid a fresh piece of paper into the typewriter and as Yoshitsune watched on slightly curious I began to type.

Narumi returned a few minutes later with a cup in his hands stopping once he saw me staring at the typewriter, a frown on my lips as I typed away. Curious but unsure if he should ask Narumi watched me for several minutes before he saw Yoshitsune waving him over the demon grinning.

"Do I want to know what's going on with Jean?" He asked Yoshitsune who slowly shook his head moving over so Narumi had a spot to sit beside him.

"Jean's not too happy with you right now, Narumi so I'd wait until she finishes whatever she's typing." Yoshitsune explained, giving me a tiny smile as I paused staring at the keys below my fingers. Eventually I finished what I wanted and after I leaned back in Narumi's chair I finally looked up in time to see Narumi siting beside Yoshitsune. Once he saw me looking at him with a raised eyebrow he smiled at me, climbing to his feet before he walked over to the desk.

"Jean, I know you're mad at me but hear me out okay?" Narumi started until I pulled the paper from the typewriter and he blinked when I handed it to him. "Oookay." He muttered, reading what I'd typed with a slightly amused smile once he realized what it was. "That's not how you spell that word, babe. Besides I never knew you knew it."

"Narumi, I can take care of myself and while I understand why you're being so protective you need to let out of this office before I lose my mind." I told him once he handed back the paper and he just nodded waiting until I rose from the chair before he stepped behind me his arms draped around my waist.

"I completely agree, Jean but I was just trying to keep you safe. Well you two I should probably say." Narumi admitted when his hand ended up on my growing stomach.

"Yes I know, Narumi. I think everyone already knows I'm pregnant." I sighed, not realizing I was humming as he rubbed my stomach until he chuckled. "What?"

"You're humming again, Jean. You know I love it when you start humming. Means you're happy aren't you?" Narumi asked and I shrugged more interested in how close my boyfriend was than anything else. "I thought so. Now I know how much you wanted to help Raidou with that missing person's case but I need you here with me more."

"Narumi, what exactly could I do that would be more important than a case?" I asked tilting my head to look at him and he just smiled at me, leaning down before he started to nuzzle my neck and on the couch Yoshitsune just rolled his eyes at us. "Oh....okay that is better than a case." I admitted, actually purring when he kissed my throat.

"Much less dangerous too." Narumi added leaning in close enough to kiss me and I draped my arm around his neck, enjoying the kiss until Yoshitsune cleared his throat. "You could give us a little privacy." He grumbled at the demon who just shrugged, climbing to his feet before he stretched.

"Guess I might as well go for a walk since I'm not interested in watching you two." Yoshitsune commented and I blinked as he flew over to me, planting a kiss on my cheek. "Don't worry, babe I'll be back later. I am your demon after all." He added, waving before he crossed the room to the door leaving just as Narumi planted a kiss on my lips.

"I know you mean well but I need to be doing something." I told Narumi as his lips traced my jawline and he grinned at me, running his hands up and down my hips. "Besides making out with you, Narumi." I added with a sigh and he chuckled, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"Alright, Jean. I can see you want to work even while you're carrying our kid. Alright then how about this?" Narumi chuckled nodding towards the shelves and I grinned back knowing instantly what I could be doing.

As the hour went by I busied myself organizing his files and cleaning his office as well as putting together the newest cases that Raidou finished. As I reached over to pick up a box at head height Narumi grabbed it and I rolled my eyes at him as he set it down on the floor. "Babe, I appreciate the help but I can handle a few boxes." I told him wincing as I knelt and he just snorted, wrapping his arms around my waist before he helped me stand. "Or maybe not." I muttered as he wrapped his arms around my waist giving me a small smile as he placed his palm over my growing stomach.

"No offense but are you sure you're just having the one?" Narumi commented unable to resist giving my belly a rub chuckling softly when I started humming. "I'll never get tired of you making that noise."

"Since I put on a couple of pounds I'm having some trouble cleaning the office. Guess I just need to get used to being a little heavier." I sighed and he just nodded giving my forehead a kiss as he held me against his chest. "You really don't mind helping me do you?" I added with a tiny smile and Narumi grinned leaning down enough to kiss me. The kiss left me feeling a little better and Narumi chuckled when I started to hum all over again.

"Of course not, Jean. I want to do anything I can for you and our baby." He answered, slipping his hand over my shirt and I tilted my head back a warmth feeling my stomach as he slowly rubbed it. "You really like that huh? Feels good right?" He teased his thumb finding my navel and when I groaned he laughed. "Noticed you're a lot more sensitive now."

"Comes with being pregnant I guess." I answered letting out a breath when he kissed my throat his fingers stroking my navel. "Narumi?" I whispered as his buried his face in my hair breathing in and I smiled to myself enjoying how interested he was in me especially now I was carrying his baby.

"Sorry, beautiful but I can't help myself. I just keep thinking about why your belly's getting so big." Narumi replied, nuzzling my neck as my scent invaded his nose. "Babe, you look even more beautiful everyday." He added, brushing a kiss against my throat and when I tilted my head back he smiled nibbling my throat. As soon as I started to hum Narumi chuckled, his arms wrapped around my waist.

"You're just so perfect right now." Narumi whispered between soft kisses and I smiled as he nuzzled my throat. After a few more kisses Narumi's hands cupped my belly and I sighed as he kissed my throat.

"Narumi, do you think we could maybe....move this to the bedroom?" I whispered after a pause and Narumi chuckled, giving my left ear a kiss before we walked hand in hand towards the bedroom. After pushing the door closed behind us Narumi pinned me to the wall, his hands moving to my shirt and after he slipped it off he traced my growing belly with his fingernails. When I shuddered he chuckled, kneeling in front of me. As his lips brushed kisses across my belly his hands worked at my pants and once they were off he smiled at me.

"I'll never get tired of seeing your belly, Jean." Narumi muttered, kissing my navel and I groaned as his hands cupped my stomach. "It just keeps getting bigger each day and I helped it." He added, kissing my stomach before he straightened. I helped him with his own clothes and once we were only in our underwear Narumi wrapped his arms around my waist licking my throat as I buried my fingers in his curls.

"You definitely helped put a baby in me, Narumi." I agreed, my breathing heavy as he cupped my backside next kissing me as I panted. As a warmth spread through my belly I groaned and Narumi smiled stripping me of my underwear next and as his tongue brushed one of my nipples I groaned grinding my hips against his.

"Getting a little impatient huh? Think I should speed things up?" Narumi teased and I snorted, reaching between us and he jerked groaning a little himself as I ran my fingers down the erection straining his boxers. "Yeah I'm getting a little turned on myself." Narumi breathed, yanking down his boxers and I shuddered a faint moan escaping my lips as he finally buried himself inside me.

I wrapped my legs around Narumi's waist and he grinned thrusting into me as he placed one hand on the wall the other wrapped around my waist. Between thrusts Narumi kissed me, swallowing my groans of pleasure and as his mouth found my neck I shuddered feeling him moving faster. "Just relax, babe." Narumi mumbled between kisses and I snorted, groaning as he thrust deeper into me. "Never going to stop saying how beautiful you look." He grunted, gripping my back as his thrusts became erratic.

We came soon afterwards and I groaned, burying my face under his head as he grunted, mumbling my name before he lay back still holding onto me. "That was...amazing." I managed to groan and he chuckled, tracing my back with his fingers as I lay on his chest. Once he started to stroke my belly I smiled to myself, turning over so I was staring up at the ceiling. "Not too heavy am I?"

"Of course not, Jean. Not right now anyway." Narumi whispered, stroking my navel with his thumb and I sighed closing my eyes as he smiled at me. "Belly's going to get bigger than this I know." He added as he rubbed my belly with his fingers. "Might not even be one in here."

"Don't even joke about that, Narumi. Yoshitsune promised I'd only have one human baby." I mumbled and Narumi laughed, helping me sit before he kissed my bare shoulders.

"I don't know about that, Jean. What if you're having twins? Or triplets?" Narumi teased, kissing my throat when I turned my head giving him two narrowed eyes. "Babe, this belly swelled out a lot since I got you pregnant remember?"

"Oh I remember, Narumi but I hope I only have one." I replied, turning my head back as his lips moved down my back. "You like how big I've gotten?"

"Of course I do. You look amazing with a swollen belly." Narumi replied, running his fingers down my belly as he kissed my back and I sighed tilting my head back as he gently stroked my belly with just his fingertips. "I hope it keeps getting bigger."

"Oh it will, Jean." Yoshitsune commented and I yelped, nearly elbowing Narumi in the chest as I scrambled to grab a blanket to cover myself with. Narumi just snorted at my demon who raised an eyebrow at us, standing in the doorway as Narumi narrowed his eyes.

"A warning would have been nice, Yoshitsune." I complained as Narumi handed me a blanket and I wrapped it around myself and my demon shrugged whistling as Narumi helped me to my feet.

"Relax, babe I've already seen you naked. Your mate on the other hand..." Yoshitsune trailed off with a smirk when Narumi stepped behind me his cheeks flushed once he remembered he was naked in front of my demon. "Heh you're blushing, detective." He teased Narumi who growled something under his breath and I rolled my eyes, hiding Narumi who quickly grabbed his pants.


End file.
